1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium for determining whether there is an abnormal portion in an image obtained by imaging an in-vivo lumen.
2. Related Art
For image processing performed on an intraluminal image (hereinafter, also simply referred to an image) which is acquired by observing the mucosa of the large intestine with a magnification endoscope, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-236956 discloses a technique for classifying a pit pattern of a mucosal surface (called a large intestine pit pattern) into a plurality of types. Specifically, Gabor filters with m frequencies and k phase orientations are applied to each pixel in a region of interest which is set in an image, by which m×k-dimensional feature vectors are computed, and the mean or variance of the feature vectors is computed. Then, a large intestine pit pattern is classified based on the mean or variance of the feature vectors, and it is determined whether the large intestine pit pattern is abnormal.